


Confusion

by misaiba



Series: Crush! [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Arashi Office AU.<br/>A geeky senior and scatterbrained newbie are in love, cowardly. As everyone knows, no one would make a move unless the sleepyhead senior, office's diva, and a brat play their roles as cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

“JEB Minato Branch, Matsumoto’s speaking. May I help you?”  
“Yes, please. I need your help. A lot.”

Sho could imagine clearly how offending Junko’s teasing smile over the phone, that girl surely know how to break his mental down.

“Don’t fufufu me!”

The more he hissed, the more Junko laughed like a mad horse and it annoyed Sho further.

“So, what’s up?”  
“Are you free tonight at…umm, 8 maybe? There’s a thing that I need to talk to you. Well, about…umm, girl. You know how hopeless I am right now. I need a lot of advice and since last time I checked you’re still a female, I guess Junko would be helpful. Please?”  
“Last time you checked I’m still a female?! Go help yourself, Sakurai!”  
“W-wait, don’t cut the phone! I’m kidding!”

Junko let out a deep sigh, knowing why her best friend is totally hopeless about this thing. Sakurai Sho is a total awkward, his sense of humor is as boring as working papers piled on his desk. He surely fashionable and popular…if only Sho lives 15 years earlier with the way he dressed every day. And then the guy is head over heels in love with someone, just how could he impress the girl with such kind of condition?

“Tonight at 8 then, fine.”  
“At the usual bar.”  
“At the usual bar. Well noted, Sir.”  
“Junko, you’re the best!”  
“Shut up and let me work now. I’ll make sure that you’ll pay the bill tonight.”

***

“I think I’d lost my hope for him. It’s just…no way that I could call that gorgeous woman as rival anyway.”

The unusual frown appeared on Masako’s face, she’s totally not in the mood to fool around like she used to and It annoyed Nino pretty much.

“Rival? Who?”  
“Matsumoto-senpai, you know, that analyst. I often saw her with Sakurai-senpai talking to each other, having lunch or laughing together. They must be dating. Oh my…”

Nino accidentally spitted the green tea he just sipped and continues to laugh ridiculously as Masako whined more over Nino’s insensitive heart.

“The Diva?! How come?!”

She slapped hard her best friend’s head and immediately muffled the guy’s mouth not so gently once he reacted unexpectedly, to the point that Nino got suffocated with Masako’s sudden action.

“Whoa, chill down there!”  
“Oh-chan, she’s going to kill me!”

Ohno joined them suddenly but being no help for Nino, he decided to enjoy his friends’ bizarre quarrel and laughed along with it.  
Once she got tired by Nino’s attempt to release, Masako finally calmed down and slumped in her chair in very unlady-like way, stuffing her mouth with mabo tofu, slowly chewed the food and sighed at the same time.

“What’s going on actually?”  
“Lady Masako is in love with someone and she just knew that she got a tough rival.”  
“Eeeeh…”

Masako clicked her tongue in annoyance and let out another sigh.

“Come on, Aiba-chan. There are so many guys out there, if this one is really hopeless. Go find someone else and take it easy!”

She whined louder then, babbling how she could make friends with these heartless guys.

***

“Satoshi?”  
“Mmm?”  
“You’re not sleeping right now, aren’t you?”

Ohno Satoshi smiled at the strict-yet-lovingly voice from the cellphone. It’s been more than three years since their first date already but his heart still got skipped every time he listen to her voice.

“About to…but thanks to your voice, I’m awake now.”  
“Is this a compliment or what?”

He laughed and she could feel her smiling from her tone.

“I think I’ll be home a bit late tonight. You know, the young master is being childish as usual and he will drag me to listen to his endless whining later.”  
“Sho? What’s up with him?”  
“Love-sick. As if you don’t know how helpless he is.”

Satoshi chuckled as his lover giggled over their friend’s problem. As usual, she would take a concern about everyone around her and try to be helpful like a mother would be. That’s what makes Satoshi fall deeper into her charm.

“I promise that I won’t arrive at home later than 11!”  
“Roger that, Princess.”  
“So…I’ll see you later?’  
“I’ll wait you in our bed. Love you.”

Junko blushed at her lover’s teasing whisper on the phone. Damn Sakurai Sho and his love-sick, she couldn’t wait to go home soon.


End file.
